watch where you going clumsy!
by Ellnador
Summary: inuyashaxfruitsbasket a hole new part of the zodiac have been discovered and who's in this zodiac? no other than the inugang! except kagome, sango and some other ppl...,btw, kyo, yuki and thoose guys is in the story too, if i didn't say that!
1. new students

HI! This is my second fic ok, I haven't finished the other one!!!! But I guess I'm gonna work on both now. But I need to get reviewes, if not… no new chapters! Ok? FINE! WAIT!!! One important thing, my spelling suck ass!

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own inuyasha ****OR ****fruits basket!!!! But I wouldn't have something against it if I got 'em in my stocking on Christmas**

Chapter 1: new students

Kagome, sango and tohru was best friends since they were small, I mean REALLY small! Now they was on high school, but lately kagome have felt that tohru have hide something from her. DundundunDUN!

Kagome, sango, tohru, yuki and kyo sat in their classroom and talked. As normal, kyo was pissed at yuki, while yuki tried to get away from the evil, EVIL girls (his fan club)

Kagome and tohru talked like this was totally normal, and it was….

Then the teacher came in to the room, "students, we have some new ummmh….. students today, (as you can see, my loss of words have already be seen) so be nice to them…. I think kyo and yuki sohma know them already." The teacher got even kyo to listen, both of them(kyo and yuki) stared. "you guys may come in now" the teach waved them in the classroom.

The first that came in was a dark haired boy, his hair was put up in a quite small ponytail, and he wore the regular school uniform. Quite normal, don't you think?

The second that came in had looooooooong, (ok not that long, to around his butt) silver/white hair (he don't have dog ears, yet…) golden eyes, he wore his uniform like kyo, I guess…..

"this is miroku sohma" he pointed at the black haired guy, "and this is inuyasha sohma" he pointed now on the silver haired guy.

Kyo and yuki stared, akito had said to them that someone other sohma should start at this school, but inuyasha and miroku!?

"you may ask them some few questions if you like?"

kagome lifted a hand. "yes higurashi? " , "are you guys related to kyo and yuki?"

"well, yes my fair maiden. Their are our cousins." Miroku answered. " and while your at it, would you" he didn't finish his sentence since inuyasha had stamped his foot.hard.

the class went quick by, with some few questions about, where they lived before and some other stuff…. Most questions from the girls, and miroku answered most of the time, and got stomped on the foot each time.

After class:

Inuyasha and miroku walked to kyo and yuki.

"so what are you doing here, dog?" kyo asked in a rude tone.

"akito brought us here you filthy cat. Shouldn't you know that?!"

"now, now. It's been a while since we saw each other…. So be gentle."

"yuki, are those guys part of the zodiac too?" tohru whispered in to yukis ear so nobody ells could hear it.

"DOES SHE KNOW?! inuyasha yelled in shock. His hair lifted in anger, while it was an anger bump on his head.

"calm down inuyasha, naraku told us, about it befor we started remember?" miroku tried to cool him down.

"akito?naraku? what does she know? 'em I the only one that don't understand what their talking about?" she asked sango. "nope, me neither…"

suddenly the evil, EVIL girls came to take a look at the new guys.

"hmm…. You are quite cute, are those silver hair of yours real?" they tried to touch it, but inuyasha leaned backwards. "gahh..."inuyasha didn't like to come too close to girls, espescaly not the freaky ones.

"fine, be like that, we will get you soon enough anyway!" the evil, EVIL girls walked away, luckily.

The classroom door flew wide open as momiji and haru came in to the room.

"INUYASHA, MIROKU! YOU'RE HERE!" momiji run to them while haru came slowly after him.

"ayame said that you guys and sesshomaru are gonna stay at the house not far from yuki, kyo and tohru!"

"do you guys actually live with her?" inuyasha asked yuki as miroku looked dreaming in to the sky. Inuyasha suddenly hit him hard in the head and ruined his daydreaming.

"why did you do that?" miroku cried out.

"cause you were thinking pervert thoughts, that's why!"

"you can't know that!", "oh, yes I can! I have been your friend in 10 years, don't think I don't know, your pervert!"

miroku left out a heavy sighn.


	2. like cat and dog

Ok, now… sorry have nothing to say, even I can keep my big mouth shut! friends stares me: WHAT? Inga:can YOU keep you mouth shut? Don't' belive it before I see it! Me: -.-' you guys are so nice!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inu-characters! **

While inuyasha, kyo and miroku where discussing "peaceful". Yuki told torhu (they whispered) about inuyasha and miroku…"their not from our zodiac. It is another one, quite different actually. They turn into animals when they get hugged by the opposite sex, but listen now, here's the different." Yuki took a deep breath before he continued.

"Not all of them are humans. There are some demons too. But also in this zodiac there is a outsider, like in ours. There is ONE half demon that is not accepted by the humans or the demons, but it seems like their not so strict anymore though. Or he is just allowed to talk to them."

"huh?" tohri looked up at yuki, "do you mean the half demon is not accepted at all?"

here eyes where filled with tears. "poor thing" it streamed down here cheek.

"hey, what are you so sorry for?" she looked over at inuyasha. 'How could he hear us? We whispered so low that I almost didn't hear myself?'

"nothing, really! " tohru waved her arms up and down, up and down. "he relax I just asked you a simple question! REMEMBER TO BREATH YOU IDIOT!" tohru had fainted and lay on the floor.

"miss honda! Are you okay?" yuki and kyo run to tohru.

"tohru?!" sango and kagome came over to help as well.

"no, I'm fine! Really!" everyone looked at her in concern. "Remember to breath. You talk without breathing!"

kagome and sango had walked to the toilet so they could go potty and now it was only kyo, yuki, tohru, miroku and inuyasha again in the classroom. (it is many more students in their class but they are outside for the moment)

"ummm… are you two really from the zodiac? are you demons?" tohru asked carefully while she stared at them with huge eyes.

"demons? who told you that?" miroku waved of the question with his hand.

"it was me… " yuki said while he got a glare from inuyasha.

"and about that half demon, do are he really abandon from the family?", "well…. If you mean disliked, yes." Tohru looked up at inuyasha

"who is the half demon after all?" tohru was curious now.

"well, that appear to be him" miroku pointed at inuyasha and smiled a bit. "shut up you stupid squirrel!"

as mad as it sound miroku took out a piece of paper from his jacket and placed it in inuyasha face. It came some sort of blue lightning out of it, and inuyasha fell over from the shock. "agh, you know that hurt!" inuyasha shouted at miroku from the floor.

Tohru, kyo and yuki stared at inuyasha in surprise. "WHAT?!", "your, your, your…." Tohru just pointed at his head.

"it's your ears your mutt!" kyo said irritated.

He felt at the top of his head and found two fuzzy things on the top. "damn you miroku! You know I can't hide those in an hour after you do that!" inuyasha pointed at his dog-ears.

"well, I have maybe something that can help you my fuzzy-eared friend." He held up a scarf. A sweat drop rolled down inuyashas cheek. "you got to be kidding!"

after a little while he took it on. (he wore it like ummh…. Thoru when she is cleaning! Know it sounds stupid, anyway….)

"but what are we gonna do about your fangs and claws?" miroku thought about it a moment, but befor he could finish. "pretend like their not there, and if anyone wonder I say I just haven't cut my nails in a good time." inuyasha finished for him.

"you have claws! And fangs!" tohru said waving hear arms again. "what did you expect? Demons can look human, but it's always something under theyr hiding." Kyo said calmly.

"yeah, like you know anything about demon at all, cat!"

"pleas don't fight! You come in huge trouble and…" tohru ran back kyo to stopp their fight, while they punched and kicked at one another.

Suddenly she tripped over kyo and inuyasha.

_Poff!_

When the smoke had disappear it stood one orange cat and one white dog.

"look now what you have done stupid cat!", "this wasn't my fault, dogboy!"

the door opened and in the door came……..

**you know in the next chapter. and sorry, more kagome and sango in the next chapter!**


	3. home and asleep

**Just to remind ppl:**

_Poff!_

When the smoke had disappear it stood one orange cat and one white dog.

"look now what you have done stupid cat!", "this wasn't my fault, dogboy!"

the door opened and in the door came……..

**disclaimer: do not own inuyasha or fruits basket**

miroku ran to the door, to cover inuyasha and kyo.

"hello ladies!" he shouted to sango and kagome. "what are you two doing here?"

"aren't this is our classroom?" sango answered sarcastically, while she pretended like she was shocked. Kagome let out a small giggle.

"now, now girls." Miroku said placing his hand on sangos butt and rubbed it gentle. "why you?! PERVERT!!!" she said and slapped him. "kagome I have to go to the bathroom again. " the girls walked away from miroku.

Inuyasha stuck his head out and grabbed the fainted miroku by his fangs and dragged him inside the classroom again.

"stupid pervert" inuyasha, kyo and yuki muttered. Suddenly.

_Poff!_

"gaah!!!! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" tohru screamed while she turned around.

Inuyasha and kyo got dressed and just then the bell rang.

"there you where lucky!" miroku whispered to them. "weren't you unconscious?"

after school the gang (sango, kagome, tohru, kyo, yuki, miroku and inuyasha) where heading home.

"see you guys later, sesshomaru are going to kill me if I'm not home by now." inuyasha run around the corner. 'At least he do not care if I come home sooner' miroku sigh in relief.

Sesshomarus residence:

"hello! I'm home!" inuyasha shouted out when he was inside the door.

The house was a mess! Dirty clothes everywhere, you couldn't even see the floor!

Sesshomaru stuck his head out of the door to the kitchen.

"oh… it's only you" he said in a I don't care tone.

"where is miroku?" he asked when inuyasha came inside the messy kitchen.

"with some other people…." Inuyasha replied short while he grabbed a cup of ramen.

Sesshomaru looked up from the paper he had been buried in since inuyasha came inside the room. "who other people?"

"oh…. None special just kyo, yuki and tohru." Inuyasha wouldn't tell sesshomaru about sango and kagome for then sesshomaru would ask tons of questions.

"I'm gonna do my homework now" inuyasha dragged himself up the stairs and fell over on his bead. 'man, what a stupid day!' he thought right befor he fell asleep.

Now, is it good? Am I going to write more? And sorry know it short, but…. R&R!!!!!!


End file.
